A Perfectly Tall Tale
by Gygax the Strong
Summary: Timmy and Trixie's First Date
1. Chapter 1: “A Perfectly Tall Tale”

Disclamer: I don't own Fairly OddParents, or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. This story is my own invention. The characters are all the same age as in the show.  
  
TITLE:  
  
My First Fairly OddParents Story:  
  
"A Perfectly Tall Tale"  
  
The story starts out in Dimmsdale Elementary. Mr, Crocker's class, to be exact. Mr. Crocker has called on kid by kid to answer math problems. Everyone but Timmy has been called on. At this point, Mr. Crocker announces that they're moving on to the next subject, but out of nowhere, Timmy yells, "Wait! You forget me!" Unfortantly, no one notices, as Timmy's face falls. Scene switches to the hall, where Timmy has nearly been trampled as he makes his way to the lunchrooom where he sits down with his lunch next to Chester, and A.J, just as Trixie walks by. At another failed attempt to talk to her, his depressed mood worsens. Scene switches to the Turner's house, where he's greeted by his Mom and Dad. "Hey, short man, how was your day?" "Not good", he replied, as he runs up the stairs practically in tears. He runs into his room still practically in tears. He's greeted by Cosmo and Wanda. "Hey little guy", Cosmo says, to which Timmy, to his Godparents' surprise, buries his face in his pillow and starts to cry. "Was it something I said?", asked Cosmo, to which Wanda glared at Cosmo, and then floated over to Timmy, touching his shoulder. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Looking up, Timmy, sniffiling, said, "Everything. I hate my life." "Why?", asked Wanda, to which Timmy replied, "Because, 'A', I'm short, and 'B', I'm not popular. So I wish that I was as tall as Trixie, that I was popular, and that my teeth were perfect." "A triple wish.",Cosmo said, "with everything on it.", replied Wanda. Both grinning, they waved their wands. With a "triple poof!", Timmy stood in front of them, except nothing seemed to happen. Timmy looked at himself, then at his godparents, and asked, "Hey, what gives? Where's my granted wish?" Wanda replied, "Well, sweetie, it takes at least a day for the wish to be granted. Also this wish requires us to use a lot of magic. So get some sleep, and we'll see what happens."  
  
Read Chapter 2 


	2. Chapter 2: The next day

Chapter 2: The next day: Timmy wakes up, is greeted by his godparents, passes by his full-length mirror, and skids to a stop and goes back to the mirror, and notices that his wishes have come true. Overjoyed, he goes downstairs to greet his parents for breakfast. His parents notice the changes, and complement him. Then, out of nowhere, he announces, "Guess what? I'm gonna talk to Trixie today!" "But, Timmy," his mom replies, "you try to do that every day" "Yeah, and all you get is rejection" "Not this time", replies Timmy, " Because this time, I have a secret plan that'll guarantee that she'll talk to me." His dad asks what the plan is, but the bus horn honking signals that Timmy's bus has come. He runs out the door, saying a quick, "Love you, bye!" to his parents, wearing a Cosmo/Wanda backpack, to which his dad replies, "Good luck, kiddo!" As he gets on the bus, he sits next to Chester. Trixie walks by, saying, "Hello, anyomous voice from." She then noticed Timmy. ".Timmy Turner!? You look tall. Stand up." He does, and to Trixie's excitement she touched Timmy's shoulder, and offered her to sit with him, to which he quickly accepted. "So, Timmy, you're tall, and you look as popular as the Popular Kids. You're hanging with us!" "Alright, finally!" "Yeah, I realized that you've been wanting to do this for a long time, so come on!" She grabbed him by the hand and lead him to the Popular Kids bus seat, where he sat down, and grinned, showing her his perfect teeth.. Then the Kids quickly complemented his newfound look. Tad then said, "So, Timmy, I guess your inhertience of the Internet paid off, huh?" "Yep", replied Timmy, as they all got to school.  
  
PS The "inheritence of the internet" was a running gag that had happened in the episode, "A Wish Too Far", but first happened in the ep, "Spaced Out", then went on from there.  
  
Read Chapter 3 


	3. Chapter 3: “Being popular has its perks”

Chapter 3: "Being popular has its perks"  
  
In the lunchroom, Timmy is sitting by Trixie, who's sitting next to Tad, Chad and Veronica. "So, Trixie" said Timmy "You like my look?" "I love it!", replied Trixie, to which Tad, Chad and Veronica nodded in agreement. "Good", said Timmy, "'Cause I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house for dinner?" "Sure", replied Trixie, handing him her cell phone. He dialed his parent's number, and asked if he could bring a friend over for dinner, and they accepted. His mom then asked who the friend was, to which he replied, "Trixie Tang!". His mom let out a shrill shriek of delight, relaying the news to Dad, who screamed like a girl. "Dinner's at 6:00!", his Mom said. "Bye", Mom, Dad, and Timmy said together as he handed the phone back to Trixie relaying the news, who high-fived Timmy. "See ya then!", she called. "See ya!" Timmy called after her. 


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner and a movie

Chapter 4: "Dinner and a movie"  
  
6:00 rolls around at the Turner house, just as Mom has finsished making her green bean cassarole, along with mashed potatoes w/gravy, and corn. At this point, the Turners are about to sit down, when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!", says Timmy, who opens the door, which reveals Trixie. "Hi, Trixie", says Timmy as he lets her in. "Hey, Timmy", replies Trixie as they all sit down at the table. Timmy's mom asks Timmy to ask the blessing. Timmy, his family, and Trixie join hands, as Timmy says; "Hey, Big Guy, I wanna say thanks for the meal, and my family, friends, but most importantly, letting Trixie join us. I hope the evening goes well." "Amen", says the group, as they start the meal. Trixie complements Timmy's mom on the delicious meal, then after taking a deep breath, says, "Mrs. Turner, I just wanted to say that I don't think that I'm prettier than you. I mean, we're both equally pretty. What do you think, Timmy?" "I think that you're both equally pretty, but since I'm only 10, I think Trixie's prettier!" Trixie and Timmy smiled at each other. Half an hour went by. Timmy and Trixie were cleaning and drying the dishes. "Boy, she's way prettier than my mom! I sure do love her!", Timmy thought smiling at Trixie. Trixie then thought, "Timmy's so totally cute! I think I'm in love with him!" Soon the group were in the living room watching a romantic movie. During the parts where the couple were expressing their love in many ways. When they finally confessed their love in a kiss, Trixie did something unexpected. She touched Timmy's hand, and Timmy acceoted the gesture by moving his hand into hers. Mom and Dad notice and grin at one another, and do the same thing. A few minutes later, the movie ends, and Trixie tells the group that she's gotta go, and that enjoyed the delicious food, as well as the company. Timmy offers to walk Trixie home, to which she agrees. They take each other by the hand. Soon Timmy and Trixie arrive at Trixie's house. Trixie turns to Timmy and says, "Ya know, Timmy, hanging out with you tonight was the greatest thing. I mean, your parents are awesomely funny. Your mom, although not as pretty as me, is a wonderful cook, and your dad is hilarious." Smiling lovingly, and looking into Timmy's eyes, she then says, "And of course, their son is the coolest kid I know!" "Thanks!", replies Timmy. "No big", says Trixie, "Except Timmy, there's something I want to tell you." "What?", asks Timmy. "Timmy, ever since I first met you, I been trying to tell you this, but I was to scared to tell you, that." "That what?", asks Timmy. "That I.well..I." "Yeah?", Timmy presses. "I just wanna say that I.I.I." "What?', asks Timmy. Taking a deep breath, Trixie contuined, "I just wanna say that..I love you Timmy, and I always have, even I have purposely forgetten your name, snubbed you, and pretened that you didn't exist. I always knew that you were trying to impress me, but you didn't need to, because you were great just the way you are!" "Wow, Trixie, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. And now, I have I wanna say to you! And that is that I love you too!" "I know", said Trixie. At this point, Timmy and Trixie place their hands on each other's shoulders, close their eyes, and pull each other in for a long kiss. After they break the kiss, both Timmy and Trixie look at each other, smile, then place their foreheads against one another. "Good night, Timmy, I love you!"  
  
"I love you, too, Trixie!" They then close their eyes and kiss once again. After a few minutes, they break the kiss, as Trixie and Timmy walk their separate ways, but not before Trixie grabs Timmy's arm. He looks at the grabbed arm. Trixie relaxes the grip and says, "Timmy, I'm sorry for always snubbing you." "It's no big", replies Timmy. "Just rember",Trixie said. "I love you", they say together, as they give each other the last kiss of the evening. They then walk their separate ways, just as Trixie waves to Timmy, telling him that they'll see each other the next day. Timmy waves back as he heads home, finally happy.  
  
END  
  
Love it, hate it? Please review. BIG DAWG MAN 


End file.
